


New Project: Synthesis of Love

by AiVici



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robot/Human Relationships, Science Fiction & Fantasy, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiVici/pseuds/AiVici
Summary: As an Emotional Intelligence (EI), Yuri learned that humans’ heart changed. He was almost losing hope and trust if not for Viktor believed in him, Lumen Arc for reasoning with him. If he was to lead them as their Prime in this Resurgence Era, he needed to understand how they think, how they feel. Sequel to Unconditional Love.





	New Project: Synthesis of Love

 

Note on how to read:

_{Mode/Operating Systems/unit no.} information/details > further details [status/action], …(etc.)_

"normal speaking."

-machina speaking-

_Inner thought_

_-machina inner thought (mostly Yuri)-_

**Viktor talking to Yuri via Soul System device/resonance**

**-Yuri talking to Viktor via Soul System device/resonance-**

* * *

 

Welcome to Thea,

our new home planet.

Located sixty-two thousand light years away from Earth, exoplanet Thea also orbits a fellow G-type main-sequence star named Iota Tsariae within the Tsarus asterism. It is similar to the Sun but only two third of the size and has slightly greater mass and luminosity. There are five planets that orbits the solar and super-Earth planet Thea is the fourth one, being the biggest of all.

Plus, Thea also has a pair of moons. Eris the closest, is half ice and half rocky material, and Ais is the bigger rocky moon with great crater. Both have elliptic orbit around Thea and affects Thea in many ways.

Other than that, Thea has similar atmosphere, active hydrosphere, typical geomorphology and soon to be discovered biodiversity.

Fun fact; a day on Thea is 25 hours, and has 625 days a year… _Oh_ humans have a lot to adapt to this new home after we had lost our blue planet, forever in memories...

...Our Earth was destroyed in year 2317, all the survivors departed with three continental spacecrafts, Hux with 2.2 billion humans and animals aboard, Fii with 1.8 billion deep sleep passengers and Ena of 800 million passengers aboard which also carried grave mission: _Eliminate One._

Thus, Ena was like a scapegoat, different from the rest of spacecrafts that were to find a new home planet no matter how ever long the journey takes but away from the enemy while Ena do the job, head-on towards death. And so, it followed the trail of the former Unknown.

That's how spacecraft Ena found a not so lonely habitable exoplanet at the edge of Milky Way, suspiciously loomed with multiracial beings and completely armed. Hence, the Lumen Arc's calculation was right. Enemy One will lure humans towards here as there was nowhere else to run home to and prepared a new battleground with a harlequin armies.

Ena was ready with multi troops machina, all available armaments equipped and descended onto the foreign land.

Months after months, they able to penetrate the first shield of the enemies, the Avwana. Then, landed on the planet, built a military based and marched again to clear the path towards One. Enemies were slayed, machina got destroyed but humans,

They are safe. They are all _safe._ As humans is utmost priority.

At the end, One met Prime, the Lumen Arc, the AI-HPC and the creator…the _Yuri._

One's only mission is just Yuri, his final purpose, to die with his creator, his sole mean of existence.

Yet, One is not Yuri's final purpose. It is Viktor.

That's why earth was blasted in vain, destroyed and damaged beyond recovery that forced humans to leave, to get away from the ruthless battlefield, since to die with Yuri means to drag Viktor along,

and eventually all humans.

But Yuri cannot let that happen. Thus, he rescued his creator and fellow genius inventors, then as much people as he can while escaped and defended, delaying the moment of One's death execution.

Poor Yuri...

Yuri, an Emotional Intelligence is built to care with love, not to kill the one should be loved.

This was the conflict that Yuri had to face, desperately in needs of affirmation, reassurance that he is doing it right. The only person who could give it is of course, his creator.

Viktor Nikiforov,

Who brilliantly create a program to understand, to feel human emotions, the HEART (Human Emotions Analyze and Replication Tensor) for machina... for Yuri.

He hopes for Yuri to understand what love is and then loves him as much as he loves Yuri.

.

.

.

But war is war.

And he still lost Yuri.

As Yuri decided to self obliterated along with One, bringing victory to humanity.

And huge lost to Viktor, he cannot accept this. _Till death do us part_ did not exist in his words.

They are of one mind, _one soul, one heart, they die together._

 _So why Yuri left him?_ Viktor sought for answer, within the vault of limitless knowledge,

The Lumen Arc.

.

.

.

And the answer is as simple as the cause.

Unconditional Love.

And with _love_ they reunited again.

Just like how Yuri chose to insignificantly exist, Viktor also chose to make him real beyond remnant of memories, and Lumen Arc granted their wishes in regards of their _true love,_ defying all laws and calculations.

_And together, they live happily ever after…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

Except for Yuri who must physically attend the Palace of Thea, a council that is created to discuss about everything regarding the people and machina's issues, including Thea's and collectively agree on the best solution for everyone. Of course there would be debates, arguments and votes by the people before a certain decision is reached, similar to how democracy works on Earth.

"...-and so this is the fastest way as our priority is on more critical aspect, that is to terraform Thea first." Said a member within the Science and Technology Section.

Meanwhile, Yuri as the one who finalize the decision listened to everyone's thought attentively, analysing different opinions. He sat there on the clear crystal throne, wearing the gold and white formal gear with his regal white azure cape draped loosely over his shoulder. Yuri faced the entire council members, his golden blue halo around the throne emitted enough supremacy, as he is in the state of direct access to the Lumen Arc.

The solarium chamber appeared huge as the clear glass facades allowed the morning light to wash in. The place could accommodate a thousand of occupants at one time with multilevel aisle seats. Equipped with advanced modern technology like holographic displays to present data or situation, motion sensor broadcasting camera and live voting system and comments, the people and machina are not necessarily to be there to attend the weekly assembly. Only the representatives or individual with complete proposal and research participate in debate. The others preferred to listen and voice their thought via online forum which Yuri kept it up-to-date too.

"I see your point..." As the discussion resumed, Yuri turned to the next person speaking. _"However,_ we have agreed to live inclusively and harmoniously on our new home, so it's not necessary to terraform Thea just like Earth. We have to adapt to it. So, a megalopolis in a sense did not reflect our aim." the lady with short dark hair in the middle of the center aisle disputed her reasons, probably doesn't like the idea to change the planet.

_{System} collecting data…_

_{System} available solution: sorting priority [reanalyze]_

"Then, a megalopolis is not a priority. I agree with Prime. It can be built over times with resources... " Said another representative just beside her, nodding his head at Yuri. "With current allocations, I feel that multiple cities on various strategic areas are better. Even though it's slow compares to building a megalopolis, but we should consider it for long a term development." The middle age man voiced his wise thought, agreeing on a wide spread of cities rather than a mega one. Thus, Yuri noted it all in his operating system.

_{System} collecting data…_

_{System} alert: low affections [affections status: 42%]_

_-hm…-_ Now that Yuri finally knows what boring is, his lack of interest on these arguments grew as he hummed silently in his thought, drifting his mind [heart] to his love, missing him dearly. _-...why is Viktor so far away again?-_

"But, terraforming is _still_ necessary to a certain extent! We are not familiar with this new environment." The person earlier who still insisted on the idea argued with a stern voice, the young blonde man looked confident as he spoke about how he preferred things as they were back on Earth.

_-oh, yeah… we are lack of human resource so I sent him out to help…-_

"I also agree." A bespectacled man, probably Chinese nodded to him. He spoke as he presented the data on the huge holographic display at the center. "We should go on with the Moon Project or we would lost a part of the land due to flooding and coastal erosion within 100 years. It's too challenging to explore the oceans in this state." The blue holographic visual showed that the moons are indeed too close during periasis, a state when it orbits the closest to Thea during both new and full moon, pulling the oceans with its small gravity and causing unnatural high tide. Since there are two moons, the effects were doubled.

Yet, Yuri already knew all of these as he did calculations along with his fellow intelligences. This meeting was just to hear what they thought about it, or would they prefer other way… Thus, half of his thought was still on Viktor, wondering how many days passed while collecting data along with analyzing their response and body language at the same time. _-it has been two weeks huh...-_

_{System} collecting data…_

_{System} alert: low affections [affections status: 41%]_

_{Heart} request for love's response [method: Soul System long wave resonance]_

"Why do we have to move the moon away?" Another middle age man questioned in slight distress as he rubbed his temple. "There's other solutions that's not too ambiguous… Ais will keep Eris at place just fine so no need to change how the universe is made."

**Yu~ri… I feel you… but I also cannot focus if you miss me too much...**

"Shifting the moon to reduce the gravitational pull will use every assets we have… it's a huge waste as we barely start a new life here…" A dark skin lady told her opinions thoughtfully about the colossal project even if she was the one who would lead it once approved.

"As I explain earlier," Yuri interjected clearly raising his right hand, having enough of this back and forth argument as all eyes returned to him, "it's possible... but all the previous calculation on Thea would also be different. To shift the moon or alter the orbit even slightly will affect Thea thoroughly so it's extremely risky." Yuri gave a thin smile, hoping it would clear the worries and then resumed to the voice in his head.

**-but, I do miss you a lot, Vitya…-**

"Prime, I have a question." Yuri turned his head to the speaker in response. The said brown haired man with a goatee presented a possible situation, changing the display as he continued, "If... Demilune Exolancer can protect Thea from cometary bombardment, can it help with the twin moons gravity? To reduce the effect of perigean tides of the oceans?"

**Yuratchka~ I miss you too…**

Yuri paused for a few seconds as he gathered the information and matching it with the data within Lumen Arc. Blinking his divine luminous eyes once, Yuri answered thoughtfully. "We are still calculating its maximum capabilities. Theoretically, it can… but it's too much work for the exolancer. Its main purpose is to deflect outer space collision and strengthen magnetic shield against solar radiation…-"

**I'll be home in 3 to 4 days…**

Immediately a visual of the in-progress Demilune Exolancer, the colossal geoengineered satellite that formed planetary rings in the shape of two crescents crossing each other was displayed in the air as hologram. The two half disk will orbit around Thea on both longitudinal ways, crossing one another to protect from solar wind and whenever stray asteroid heading close due to the solar's gravity, the rings will destroy it with Aster Gun Tetra that was still in its final construction. The rings were visible in the sky at the overlapping cross along with ivory-ish Eris even during the day.

**-Alright, okay then…-**

_{System} alert: low affections [affections status: 42%]_

_{Heart} analysis result: require consolation_

Yet Yuri continued normally, "...the Audra and Exa Cluster are currently helping with that, but just until the structure is complete which exclude the Moon Project. With average three to five times we would be firing Aster Gun at space rocks in a month, so it's better if we use other way to overcome the perigee tides since it could not always follow any moons." He paused after he stated it clearly and added, "plus, both clusters are not stationed there permanently. They have other mission awaiting too, right General?" Yuri turned to head of military, Celestino.

**Do you want me teleport back and forth there, Yuri?**

**-Nah, it's ok. Just focus on your work, Viktor and do your best...-**

-Affirmative. They will handle the coastline protection too via neutralize barrier that will be set at a certain distance. We would still be able to explore the seas within the economic exclusive zone safely.- General Celestino who sat further directly in front of Yuri within the council members' seat told as requested. His face didn't show much expression and he likes it that way too, as expected of the military head and first machina.

**Yes~sir!... love you, Yuri! Wait for me, ok?… until I finish my work**

_{Heart} analysis result: consolation received [response required]_

_{System} affections stats: increase [affections status: 50%]_

**-ok, I will…. love you too.-**

Yuri smiled, staring at the holographic image of the potential neutralize barrier placement within the raging sea. The closest shoreline to Cassia Everglade, the current main city he stayed where the Palace of Thea is, took 10 hours flight journey. Poor Yuri, Viktor was so close to the sea and so far away...

Right, who was he kidding… it just took a few minutes with Avian Gear and seconds with teleportation but Yuri just wanted to feel the emotions, yearning and longing, just a little... Because he figured it would make the moment he will meet Viktor again so _lovely._

_{Heart} analysis result: hypothesis formed [confirmation required]_

_{System} affections stats: increase [affections status: 55%]_

"May I ask, is this a temporary or long term solution?" A thick accented voice brought Yuri's focus back to the matter at hand.

The Prime looked up to the lady in suit at the third level on his right who asked the question. Yuri copied a deep breath before he spoke. "Whether it's temporary or not, We'll evaluate other options and all consequences first. So, I'll inform about it soon." Everyone noted with a serious face. A few second passed and Yuri decided to change his tone slightly upbeat as he moved on to the next topic. "So, if there is no more concerns, shall we reveal the poll for the eight new names of the month as we discussed last week?"

"Let's do it!"

"Yes, please."

"Finally, a new calendar!"

As the Prime suggested, the mood of the council also shifted into bubbly chatter, excited murmur echoes as they were also eager to know the new months that will be added to the calendar to make it 20, a full orbit around Iota Tsariae. Thousands of creative idea suggested and everyone voted for the best name. Based on the majority voice, they prefer the new eight months would be between June and September, just like how ancient Roman ruler did.

Hence, Yuri nodded to the brown haired lady who stood up and cleared her throat as she began the report. "For the last week issues of Thea new calendar, the result of the open vote is as displayed. Here are the top eight names: _Earth, Luna, Yuri, Thea, Ais, Eris, Mech_ and _Ena."_

Even though Yuri already knew his name was among the suggested, he still felt surprise and happy. His name was among the few to be honored as the new month. The infographic data was presented along with selected opinions on each names. Yet, Yuri took a great length as his system ran a quick check again on those thousands of comment online.

_[Earth: I want a month named after our long lost home. Please vote for this.]_

_[True! Someday I want my child born on Earth even if we are on Thea.]_

_[Thea: must have Thea as a month. So beautiful. Our new planet.]_

_[Yuri: why not we name after the Prime? After all he helped us and rescued us and he is our ruler too. He totally deserved it.]_

_[Yeah! Yuri! Awesome choice! I want to have celebration days in Yuri!]_

_[Definitely vote for Yuri. Please make it our resurgence month.]_

_[Yes, please do. People! Machina! Vote This One.]_

_[Eris & Ais: ayy those two moons sound nice.]_

_[Ais and Eris, whichever comes first.]_

_[Ena: our spacecraft rocks! We win the race! Woohoo!]_

_[Luna: You all don't forget our lost moon. Rip earth's moon.]_

_[Mech: I think machina need appreciation too so let's vote for this.]_

_[...]_

**Why are you so happy, Yuri? You're making me unconsciously smile too you know.**

**-The poll result is out~-**

"On extra note," the lady spoke again. "The people and machina request that the Resurgence Day is held within the month of _Yuri."_

**Oh... did I get my own month too?**

**-No… only me~-**

"I see. The Resurgence Day was last three weeks. Then if added with the total days we have been here…" Yuri mumbled half sentence, tapping his chin as he calculated the result in his system. "Alright, I got it. Then, about the sequence?"

**So Yuri, Yura, Yuratchka. Which one?**

**-Does it needs to be different?-**

"It's up to you, Prime. We leave the decision in your hands." The lady smiled genuinely at him. Hence, Yuri analyzed for the best sequence.

**Obviously yes… if you want to follow the tradition though.**

**-I see…-**

**But Yuratchka is out of option, that's mine only.**

"Alright." The Prime nodded after a quick thought. "...my only request is that the month _Yuri_ is changed to _Yura_ instead..." Yuri told while looking at everyone, analysing their response.

"That will do."

"Yeah, just like Julius to July and Juno to June…"

"True. Let's stick to that way."

After hearing several voices of agreement, Yuri finally revealed the sequence on the huge hologram display. "Very well, here is our new official calendar on Thea."

_1st January_

_2nd February_

_3rd March_

_4th April_

_5th May_

_6th June_

_7th July_

_8th August_

_9th Luna_

_10th Earth_

_11th Yura_

_12th Ena_

_13th Mech_

_14th Thea_

_15th Eris_

_16th Ais_

_17th September_

_18th October_

_19th November_

_20th December_

"...and a few selected months will have 32 days to avoid having a leap year. Hence, today's date is 10th of Ena 1st year After Resurgence or [10-12-01 AR] equal to 13 July 2328 on Earth." Yuri explains. Looking at everyone's understanding faces, he smiles again and announced, "Thus, that makes the celebration of Resurgence Day on 19th Yura each year or every 20 months."

As a result, the chamber erupted in a loud cheer and applause. With that officially announced, the golden blue halo along with the light particles of hologram dispersed, indicating the assembly for today was adjourned. Then, the the rest of the members started to dismiss through multiple automatic exits. Some of them still stayed for a little talk and discuss among the representatives. Yuri stood up and smiled as he exchanged greetings and nodded to the salutations they give as they walked by.

_{System} note: urban development > Megalopolis proposal [on hold] > action: integrated city plan [proceed]_

_{System} note: urban development > integrated city plan status: Phase 1 [in-progress: 98%], Phase 2 [in-progress: 85%], Phase 3 [in-progress: 72%], Phase 4 [in-progress: 60%], Phase 5 [pending], …_

_{System} note: terraform Thea > Moon Project [on hold] > action: neutralize barrier [priority]_

_{System} note: terraform Thea > aerospace protection > Demilune Exolancer > status : 95% [launch key required]_

_{System} note: terraform Thea > aerospace protection > Demilune Exolancer > analysis result : 97%_

_{System} note: Thea new calendar [updated & released]_

Thus, Yuri made his way out of the chamber once it had became less crowded. Stopping by the council assistant, a green haired machina named Dania, Yuri carefully passed the official velvety cape to her to be kept as usual and thanked her. Then, the Prime proceeded to walk along the tall arched hallways. One job done, hundreds more to go. Yuri mirrored a deep relief exhale.

After this, he had to monitor the final work on the exolancer and activate it as he held the key, or rather he is the key as the Lumen Arc trust him. He already informed the Aerospace Department about his visit and inspection.

Making his way towards the aerodrome in the South wing alone, Yuri silently thought about his further schedule. Maybe he should take a flight around the newly built city, overview the integrated city plan or perhaps observe the progress of transporting people from the spacecraft to land, since it can either land on close to zero-gravity ground or stay forever in space due to Thea slightly strong gravitational pull that might hinder its propulsion method.

Then, Yuri also needed to check the available resources too and how long will it survive with this rapid development. They can't start mining or farming on Thea if the population was still very small to manage or even consume it. Bigger population require huge or wide spread disposition of city. They need all the experts aboard in Hux and Fii to work together on this new planet. That's why Yuri aimed to build more homes on various places first before those two spacecrafts arrived.

There were _so much_ to do after the war was over, and everything was very new to him as Yuri experienced it firsthand rather than working internally and virtually within Lumen Arc. Yuri had to interact with various people and machina on daily basis, along with using EI skill and 'heart' program extensively.

Now Yuri also knew what _tired_ really is. However, his cure was still so far away.

Yet work is work and he should fulfill his responsibility. He had to keep himself busy otherwise he would really want to stay by Viktor's side. Yuri resumed his focus on the current matter, brushing away the unnecessary thought that could lower his e-status... _-first, let's go to the base and change into aerogear…-_

**-Viktor, I'll go and see the exolancer for a while or maybe a day…-**

**Ok, be careful Yuri. Tell me when you arrive there.**

**-Noted. Aus-**

**Once you reach the moon, write out our name hugely, ok? I wanna see 'Vikturi' down here from Thea~**

_{System} affections stats: increase [affections status: 80%]_

Yuri slipped a little chuckle which seemed out of nowhere while reaching the aerodrome. He stretched out his right hands at the sky, gazing at the blinding gold device on his ring finger. Really, Viktor never cease to humor him and always know how to respond to cheer him up, reversing their role. Thank goodness there are less people and machina here along the hallway.

**-hm… I don't want to abuse my power so you have to propose that formally.-**

**Then, I will see you in the next assembly…**

_{Heart} analysis result: surprise_

_{System} affections stats: increase [affections status: 83%]_

_{System} note: 4th assembly issue > private request: Vikturi proposal [possible priority]_

**-...seriously, Viktor?-**

**Yu~ri… just do it, ok~ They will definitely agree on it anyway. Lumen Arc already gave us the blessing, so why not?**

Yuri can feel the smug in his resonated voice. He gazed to his left while walking on the towering bridge towards the aerodrome. The sight of the rising city expanding beyond the horizon within organized garden landscape was mesmerizing. It was almost noon, sunlight shone on those tall futuristic buildings yet the city still charmed by the natural flora surrounded here.

**-...Viktor… You just love to be spoiled huh…-**

**...say the one who wants my constant affections~**

Then, Yuri stared distantly at the best sight, the new sky view that everyone adorned. Eris close presence, the huge faint white moon blended beautifully with the vast sky both day and night, while Ais only visible during the nighttime for being further away. In fact, the Tsarus asterism also painted the dark sky with its twelve stellar system too along with the river of Milky Way. Now they even had Demilune Exolancer emitting glowing aurora light at night added to the list.

Indulging in this unfamiliar stunning sky and sight, Yuri shrugged at Viktor's romantic proposal. Obviously he cannot deny the last part because that's his purpose, his only reason of existence,

To love and be loved.

* * *

 

The half an hour journey to the military base with the luxury sedan aerial vehicle seemed quick as his time was occupied with short video conferencing and reviewing some reports internally during the whole way. Yuri was not able to use Avian Gear to move from place to place super fast as he was no longer a battle machina but an entirely different built. He is now an EI unit of lightweight, sensitive, warm and delicate just like a human. He cannot disengage his part freely or transform into armament like he did months ago as a machina or else, he had to transfer his kernel. Plus, those heavy armaments were no longer available as Lumen Arc locked most of it after the war. But his fellow machina from the clusters still had the permission to equip some of them for safety and defense purpose.

As Yuri retired from being a Delta too, his place was appointed with a new machina; Tc496d1216c7 or unit name; Cao Bin by the Lumen Arc. Currently, Terra Cluster went on a deep sea mission, scouting for potential danger. Only Lito Cluster remained on land but half of them stationed at various locations for security measure and to assist on certain projects as not much people have the required expertise.

Once the unmanned vehicle safety landed on the platform, switching off its engine automatically, Yuri got up and exit the mobile. He was greeted with Lieutenant General Yakov Feltsman and two other subordinates donned in white military uniform.

"Lieutenant General and sergeants." Yuri nodded at the salute and halted at the right distance, eyeing each person briefly.

"It's my pleasure to assist you back here, Prime. Even for a short while." Yakov said they walked into the main building towards the main facility. It was quite a windy day out here with no clouds drifted in the blue sky.

"Please... _Yuri_ is just fine." The EI brushed away the formality with a smile, walking along the huge mezzanine corridor beside him. He had known Yakov for a long time, way longer than Viktor. Once he deflected the first attack towards the barely launch AI-HPC 18 years ago, saving his master by a hair breadth, Yuri was ordered to meet the future commander of elite high-tech troops who has mutual respect towards machina, leading the affiliated armed force in harmony and that person could only be Yakov Feltsman, an active tech journalist. "It's nice to see you again, Yakov." He glanced at the said person as he truly meant it.

Yuri noticed the aged man relaxed a bit, along with micro expression of wishful smile. The two subordinates just followed silently behind, listening and awaiting orders. It was not so busy on the north area here compared to the south of where the Haimgard is. There were a lot of people here than machina too.

"Me too, Yuri… _me too_." Yakov nodded beside him. He admitted internally that he missed his best unit, seeing him in action again. But one should feel at ease if Yuri is not in action, meaning all weapons down and _finally_ we achieved a peaceful era. Yakov took a deep relief breath before he added, "you're rarely here now since you have bigger responsibility… and even back then too, always busy..." The old Russian shook his head slightly, pitying his choice of retired life.

Yuri could only smiled helplessly at that. For more than ten years, he carried a burden to salvage humanity and he still carrying it now but in a different way. Even if he didn't need to and could just let the people develop in this new world at their own pace, but Yuri likes humans and Lumen Arc fascinated by them too. With that in their mind, being a new objective, they decided to stay. "So… how's Chief Lilia? Is she still here?" Yuri asked, changing the topic.

Yuri still remembered he frequently saw Chief Lilia when Viktor was still working under her. It's either Lilia or Viktor who diagnose him if there's an error or malfunction. As Yuri assigned Viktor away since he was free, he was not sure about his lover's former boss, or would it be a good idea to meet her. She was very strict actually, but she took pride in her works as she cared for every units orderly including Yuri.

"Yes, she is." Yakov answered simply. "Though it's the best to not disturb her as she is busy working."

"Indeed…" The black haired EI agreed based on his past experience. "Then, just send my regard to her, tell her I'm doing good and thanks for everything." Yuri told while nearing the destination to a momentary halt.

"I definitely will." Yakov gave his word, clasping both his hands behind him at the same moment the automatic door slid open.

Suddenly, Yuuri was caught by surprise as he was greeted with a overly familiar hug. "Yu~ri," the _'r_ _'_ rolled off his tongue unnecessarily. "I have been waiting for you."

A loud clear throat.

"Christophe Giacometti, _please_ mind your manner." The Lieutenant General warned with a sharp eyes under the shade of his peaked cap.

In response, the bespectacled blonde man backed away naturally. "Right… I apologize, my Prime." He bowed a bit with his right hand on his chest respectfully yet his joyful smile did not look sorry at all.

"It's ok, Chris. I was just… a little surprise." Yuri told slightly sheepish. He almost forgot that Chris is as friendly and touchy as Viktor.

"Very well, everything is ready. Shall we proceed, Prime?" Chris extended his hand, showing the way.

"Yes, please." Yuri nodded.

"Then, I'll take my leave too. Yuri, we will meet in the Haimgard once you're ready." Yuri noded as Yakov told and then he excused himself and his subordinates through the automatic door.

After a quick silence in the monitoring room, Chris broke the ice with a tease as he waited for Yuri to come with him. "So, did Viktor took a good care of you? Being _your only master?_ ". He accidentally -or purposely- brushed his hand on Yuri's back, way lower that caused him to reflexively let a quick gasp.

_{Heart} analysis result: startle [involuntary response] > action: alarmed [on guard]_

"Y-Yes he is…" Yuri replied with a stutter as a result of instant perusal on what signal did he passed to Viktor regarding his initial response. _-I hope Viktor don't sense that...-_

_{Heart} e-status: updated [sending information...] > method: SS long wave resonance_

_{Heart} SS resonance: cancel signal… > update: cancellation failed [signal delivered]_

**…Yuri?**

_-too late!-_

**-Yes…?-**

Chris nodded several times. "That's good. But too bad he is away now, isn't he? And you're left here _all alone_..." he voiced in a quite flirtatious way, tilting his head and looking at him as they entered the preparation area. "But don't worry, Yuri. You can count on me for anything."

"Yeah… thanks." Yuri answered halfheartedly, creating more spaces between them while waiting for Viktor's reply in his head. He wasn't sure if Chris realize it or not.

**Is... everything okay…?**

**-Sure… nothing I can't handle.-**

_{Heart} SS resonance: waiting for wavelength > expected signal: reassurance [not received]_

However, that wasn't enough to reassure Viktor, his relief thought did not resonated back to him like how Yuri expected. Basically, these are the pro's and con's of Soul System device. Both parties are alert of every subtle things and change of emotions.

He knew Viktor doubted his vary reply after a sudden startled warning he gave. Yet, Yuri continued as nothing happened with Chris, checking on each part of the aerogear while the Swizz did a final check on the screen. Thus, Viktor still demanded the truth.

**...Yuri, be honest. Who are you with right now?**

Nevertheless, the EI was clearly reluctant to answer. First, he cannot lie, especially to his master, only half truth is still considered ok. But Viktor being far away from him constantly want to know his status, what he thinks or feels, yet Yuri did not want to worry him too much. He did not wish to put Viktor in ceaseless worry and trauma state again even if Viktor had all his faith, and definitely believe in him. Losing each other once is enough. Hence, after long pondering within that two seconds, he chose to go with the truth.

**-... I'm with Chris… changing into aerogear...-**

**Ah.., I know it. Alright Yuri, don't take off the ring yet before I breach the security.**

_-Huh?-_ Yuri did not even managed to question why when he heard a notification alert sounded on one of the other monitors, breaking the short silence in the room. Chris immediately went to check on it.

"Hi, Chris~" Suddenly, the bigger semi transparent screen was displaying a live video call. The familiar voice echoed through the speaker in his usual cheerful way but one can distinguish the masked voice once he quickly asked, almost demanding, _"what_ are you doing to my Yuri?"

"Viktor, why are you so quick when it comes to Yuri…" Chris whined with a sigh as he crossed his arm at the screen. Viktor clearly enjoyed abusing the awarded authority code huh... Meanwhile, Yuri remained silent at the back as he totally did not expect this. _A miss calculation._

"You _did not_ answer my question, Chris…" Viktor stated boringly as he switched his gaze to Yuri back in the middle. His cerulean eyes immediately lit up and he smiled happily. "Hi, Yuri! I miss you so much, my dear~" He waved through the screen.

"Hi, Viktor..." Yuri replied with a little wave and a relief smile towards the screen with the camera fixed on the top frame. "I miss you a lot too…"

Unlike those couple, Chris sighed loudly. "Fine, fine. I'm getting him changed into gear now, nothing happened, really." Chris finally answered deliberately as he returned to his work, tapping on the touchscreen panel. "So, if you allow me Viktor, I'm gonna do my job."

"Ok, go on." Viktor replied, resting his chin on his knuckles. Currently he was alone in his private workspace as it was already evening there based on how it looked on the screen. "Just… don't mind me as I watch from over here..." he added with a smile contrary to the unspoken threat he dared with his eyes… _touch him and you're dead._

Thus, Chris just shook his head at his overprotective best friend and proceeded with the procedure. Under Viktor's watchful eyes, Yuri finally took out the device and placed it safely in a glass container, temporarily disconnected as he changed into aerogear. In order to protect his EI physical build, Yuri had to equip a special new form of gear of similar strong flexible material of his battle machina. A cybernetic armor of dark navy blue with white neon light along his back, the side of his legs, his shoulder pads and his lower torso that came together with a sleek dark helmet and dark tinted visor.

Yuri slicked back his black hair before equipping the last gear, the gold device was secured on his right hand underneath the synthetic glove and then he began to familiarize with its form. As it was his first try, Yuri needed to test it inside the Null Void or proving ground. The speed, resistance, stimulation and strength were the few aspects he needed to confirm in both situations, zero gravity and multiple G-force. The proving ground was so huge that it took up the whole west area but also the most secure place as the dome was protected with double layers consist of plasma shields and inverted divine protection [Elysian Shield Inverto], the place where all the deadly armaments test were conducted. Nothing can penetrate both in or out, the second busiest place after the colossal hangar or Haimgard.

After a series of precise test, Yuri finally confirmed all specifications and was ready to depart. He flighted back all the way to the monitoring room within seconds as Chris called him and announced that the test was over, finally able to utilize the Avian Gear.

"I have informed the Lieutenant General and you can go straight there actually." Chris told him while completing his report on computer as Yuri entered the room through the aerial door at the ceiling on the other end. "But, _someone_ here insists that he want to see you off… so, please do your business quickly…" Chis put down his glasses, fitting his hands inside the lab coat pockets as he gave a stare at Viktor on the screen who don't even bother to notice him as his eyes were only on Yuri.

Thus, Yuri quickly took off his helmet as he walked towards the center. Smoothing his stray hair a bit, Yuri turned to the screen, tilting his head. "Viktor... you have been waiting the whole time?"

"Not entirely, I'm still on duty here but I really want to see you…" Viktor told warmly. His gaze lingered at Yuri new form of aerogear adoring every form and curve. "...and you look so stunning, Yuri~"

_{System} affections stats: increase [affections status: 85%]_

_{Heart} analysis result: delightful [e-status improved] > possible reaction: bashful, pleased, humble …_

_{Heart} Soul System resonance: initiate signal..._

**-thank you, Vitya… glad that you like it-**

**I love it! Yuri~**

Feeling like a third wheel between those two lovey dovey stare, Chris sighed again. "You guys know what, I'll just excuse myself for a while. Just be quick with kisses and everything..." The Swiss shrugged, he turned away and disappeared through the automatic door. Screwed those lovebirds, he might as well called it a day as his shift was over.

There was a short silence.

"hm~ Yuri…" Viktor hummed as he flexed his hands on table, supporting the crook of hick neck as he tilted his head, silently ravishing Yuri with his love sick eyes through the screen. "I want to kiss you so bad while you're in that sexy gear…"

The EI beautiful light irises pulsated brighter. His perfect replicated lips quivered faintly as if he would definitely fulfill it right there and now. His grip on the headgear tightened. "that's unfair, Vitya… I'm still working here…"

"But you are always working, Yuratchka…" the master was visibly pouting through the semi transparent screen. Viktor is just a human and was at his limit enduring these long distance torture as he craved Yuri so dearly. Crossing his arms, he leaned back in his chair as he continued to sulk like a little kid. "...Yu~ri, just _when_ are you going to pay your full attention to me... I'm your only priority, you know... "

Yuri deeply sighed. Viktor is right. He could always ask anyone else to do his job. He is the Prime though, he can order both people and machina and no one would dare to oppose. Plus, his actual job is just Viktor, to care for him, love him and be by his side. As an EI, he should not leave his master and must always stay close, but Yuri maybe had a little exception since Viktor understands he is the Prime with the Soul System device that really come in handy at the moment. But nothing change the fact that Viktor is his only purpose, one true mission, and so, he suggested, "...then, give me your words, Vitya. I only take your command after all."

Viktor's cerulean eyes widened in impressed. He knew Yuri is submissive by default but he also held equal dominance as the Lumen Arc. Viktor should have expected such response as Yuri is built for him only and it works all the time. "Very well," his mouth slowly formed a smirk, feeling in control of the situation. Clasping both hands on top of the table, Viktor uttered voice in full command, _"Overwrite Authority, Code: 2512, name: Viktor Nikiforov, unit: Prime..."_

_{System} alert!: Command Code 2512 [registered] > profile: Viktor Nikiforov > status: Creator_

_{System} alert!: command level Alpha [circumvent all missions]_

_{System} alert!: command input [waiting for order]_

Yuri's brown light irises calibrated, focusing on his master. His state remained calm and was ready to receive any order from Viktor. Be it selfish or just anything, Yuri will definitely carry it at all cost.

"...my command is…" The Russian programmer paused mid sentence, staring deeply at his love subject. Then, he brought both his knuckles close to his mouth, he continued his words almost whispering and _praying_ , "...for you, to return home from space _safely to me_ … be careful and take care, Yuratchka." and tenderly he kissed the gold ring that bond them together.

Again, Yuri miscalculated his action, resulting a pleasant _surprise_.

As much as Yuri able to contemplate on possible commands, with regard to Viktor's situation, needs, and all other factors, this one came out as the least possible. Yet, Viktor surprised him, beyond his earlier expectations.

_{System} alert!: command input [received] > input approved as main objective_

_{System} current mission: Demilune Exolancer inspection [reevaluate] > fulfillments condition: include recent main objective_

_{heart} analysis result: possible action > act of obedience [response]_

Hence, Yuri nodded fully understood the command and held his headgear on his left hand instead. Then, he imitated the same affectionate gesture that Viktor did a moment ago on his glove covered ring finger, eyes never break the long gaze.

"Yes, _my Alpha_."

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanna change the months. October means eight dammit!
> 
> Q&A: Why Yuri has normal speaking instead of machina? Because EI is the most human robot ever.
> 
> :Did Yuri breathe, eat, sleep like human then? No, he is a robot just like machina. that's why they 'copied' or imitate human gesture, to coexist or else they are alien. (lol)
> 
> :If Yuri is Lumen Arc, the super computer. So Viktor also date the AI-HPC?! roflol No! only Yuri. He was just absorbed into the collective intelligence so he has access to the knowledge, but he himself is a special unit, being his own existence. That's why Yuri would be totally vanished from the world if he did not save his kernel, Lumen Arc did not have a copy of Yuri, and only Viktor has the right ownership of him, to order him.
> 
> so thanks for reading! Comments! Kudos! Bookmarks! You all are awesome to be able to digest this complicated scifi theme! until then, Aus-


End file.
